


Cake Pancakes

by Nuggsmum



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: A Tumblr Bitch Birthday Club One ShotKaty has had, hands down, the worst birthday ever……. So far.





	Cake Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fluffy one shot smutty smut I threw together as a birthday present for the lovely tumblr @theblackthrone  
> You are my spirit animal, Momma! I don’t know what I ever did without our talks :)  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Warnings: Fluff (wear boots, my friend)/ a teeny tiny touch of angst (almost not even worth mentioning)/ SMUT! Smutty, smutty birthday smut. Smut. :)

This had to be, hands down, the worst birthday ever. I had a really shitty day at the office. I forgot my lunch on the kitchen counter and didn’t have time to run out and get something. None of my coworkers remembered it was my birthday. Not that I was expecting anything, but a simple happy birthday would have been nice. Instead I got sideways remarks about my grouchy mood.

“Geeze, Katy. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?” or “It’s Friday, Katy! You should be happy! Smile a little, will you?”

I forgot my umbrella and got completely soaked in the rain going from the office to my car. My favorite shoes were ruined. My dress was a mess. My make-up was melted down my face. I had planned to go out with my girlfriends for a much needed girls night out. Three out of the four had cancelled for various levels of believable reasons. The last one had met me there, but the power had gone out due to the raging storm outside and they closed the place.

“We can go back to my place if you want? I’ve got wine. We could get Chinese?” She had offered, but I declined.

“Thanks, hun, But at this point, I just want to go home and go to bed. Maybe we can catch up next weekend.” I said, hugging her under the awning before we both sprinted to our cars.

I was driving slowly through town, the visibility was pretty bad. I was trying to maneuver around a large puddle when this huge truck came barreling towards me, giving me no option but to go right into the small lake sized puddle. The spray from the truck crashed over my car like a giant wave, blocking my vision. I had to press my brakes because I couldn’t see anything. My poor car stuttered and stalled out in the middle of the puddle, water halfway up the doors. Water was seeping in already. Leaning back in the seat, my head hitting the headrest, I contemplated just sitting in the car and floating away. Instead I grabbed my bag and climbed out the window, wading over to the sidewalk.

I stood there staring at my car, not really knowing what to do. I thought of crying, but what good would it do? I shrugged and began my long trek home. My apartment was on the other side of town, of course.  
By the time I made it to my place, my shoes were beyond saving. I dumped them in the trash bin before I went up my stairs. Unlocking my door, I could smell something burning.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” I wailed, running into the kitchen. The lights were out because of the storm, but I could see one of the burners was on. I reached for the fire extinguisher, not even pausing to think about why the burner was on. I started spraying blindly.

“Stop! Katy! Stop!” Cried a voice that I hadn’t heard in months. I stood there in the dark, unable to stop the giggle that was bubbling up inside me. I heard the owner of the voice turn off the now extinguished burner. “Katy? Darling, are you alright?” Came the voice, moving closer. He reached out and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me into a strong hug.

“Darling, you’re soaked! I didn’t mean to frighten you… I was trying to surprise you. Thought I’d try my hand at baking you a cake, but then the blasted power went out and the oven wouldn’t turn on. I had matches and you’ve got gas burners, so I thought I could try making pancakes with the batter…. still sort of a cake, right? Ehehehehe!” He laughed at his own joke.

I leaned into him, inhaling the familiar scent of him, relishing the feel of his arms around me. I let out a little sob.

“Katy, Darling, speak to me. Are you ok? Why are you soaked?” He asked, his voice concerned.

“No. I mean yes. Tom, I’m fine. Its just been a really shitty day. My car… It’s a long story. I didn’t think you were going to be back for another few months. I didn’t expect to find you in my kitchen, burning cake batter in the dark.” I chuckled into his chest.

“Here, sit tight for a minute, darling.” He said, squeezing me once more. He left me and I could hear him rummaging in my pantry. Tom was my best friend. I had know him for years. He was my one true love, but he had no idea, and I was ok with that. Or at least that’s what I told myself. I heard him come back from the pantry and he lit a match, lighting a candle he had found in there. He brought it over and set it on the counter next to me. I started laughing. He was covered in foam from the fire extinguisher.

I covered my mouth, and snarked into my hand. He waggled his eyebrows at me. I instantly felt the horrible day melt away. I looked around at the mess he had made of my kitchen. There was a large plate of cake pancakes on the counter that looked like they had been missed by the fire extinguisher.

“How big of a cake were you making?” I asked him, looking at the cookbook on the counter. How to Cook for an Army. I rolled my eyes. So Tom.

“I don’t think it’s healthy for me to be wearing this stuff.” Tom gestured at the foam all over his front. “Mind if I avail myself of your facilities?”

“You know where everything is. Here, let me get you another candle.” I said, grabbing one from the side table and lighting it for him.

“First, a birthday toast.” He said, pulling a bottle of champagne out of the fridge. He popped the cork and poured it into two coffee mugs. I chuckled. “To Katy, the most wonderful, amazing, funny, beautiful, awesome drinking mate a guy could ask for. Cheers, old girl!” He joked, clinking his mug with mine. I pasted a smile on my face and chugged the champagne. “Do you have that shampoo I like? It smells so good, like coconuts and tropical paradise.” He said as he walked by me, planting a kiss on my cheek.

I stood in my kitchen that had been destroyed by Tornado Tom, and listened to my best friend getting into my shower. I wanted to be getting in there with him. I wanted him to see me, not his “drinking mate” or his best friend. I grabbed the bottle of champagne and took a big swig. I took several more. I walked down the hall towards the bathroom, yelling at myself in my head.

_Don’t even THINK about it! You are going to ruin a practically life long friendship because you’ve had a bad day and need to feel loved? No! I’m going to do what I’ve been wanting to do since I hit fucking puberty! I can’t sit back and be his wingman, or his shoulder to cry on, or his drinking buddy anymore. I’m going to do this, and if it doesn’t work out, well…._ I stopped outside the door to the bathroom, suddenly petrified. _What if this ruined our friendship?_

I ran my fingers down the door, turned around and leaned against it. As always, I was going to chicken out. I loved him too much to ruin what we had. I couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing him again. I took another swig of the champagne and the door opened. I fell back into a very naked Tom.

“Katy! Are you alright?” He asked, grabbing me mid air and pulling me up into his arms. I stared up into his face, not really knowing what to say. He grabbed the champagne bottle out of my hand and placed it on the counter. Tom dropped his head a little, coming closer to me. He looked like he was trying to make a decision, he pulled back a little. He moved his face a little closer, his eyes taking on the patented smolder of his.

“Oh, fuck it.” He growled, his lips capturing mine. His tongue demanded entrance and I granted it. It swirled around mine, fighting for control. He pulled me to his chest, his hands roaming down my body, gripping my ass. He pushed me back into the bathroom and kicked the door shut.

“Tom, I-” He stalked over to me where I was supporting myself against the counter. He placed his finger against my lips, silencing me. He unbuttoned the top button of my shirt, and paused, gauging my reaction. I said nothing. He undid the next two. He ran his finger along the exposed skin, eliciting a soft moan from me as my knees wobbled and I had to grip the counter for more support. He gripped the edges of my shirt and pulled, popping the rest of the buttons off and destroying my shirt in the process.

“Oh, dear. Hope that wasn’t a favorite, darling.” He said, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. He leaned forward and licked the tops of my breasts, along the edge of my bra. I was silently wishing that I had worn a nicer one.

“Is this the one you bought that time we lost our luggage when we went on that ski holiday? I always liked you in purple, Katy. If I remember correctly, I picked this out.” He murmured against my breast, his stubble rough against my sensitive skin. “How fitting.” I gripped the counter even harder as a pitiful moan escaped me again.

“What’s the matter, darling? Cat got your tongue?” He chuckled as he slid the remains of my shirt off my shoulders.

“Tom, are you, oh God. Are you, ah, sure?” I managed to get out as he unhooked my bra and followed its downward journey with his tongue. He looked up at me, his mouth hovering over my breast.

“Oh, I’m sure, darling. I’ve been sure for years. The questions is, are you sure?” He asked, arching his brow at me. I bit my lip, and nodded. He made a low growl in the back of his throat and pulled the zipper at the back of my skirt, letting it slide down my legs and pool at my feet. My panties quickly joined the pile. Tom slid up my body, his skin feeling hot against mine which was cold from being in soaked clothing. He guided me to the shower, reaching in and testing the water. He jumped in. I stood there dumbly, not knowing what to do, now that what I had wanted to happened was indeed happening. I turned and grabbed the champagne bottle off the counter and took another large swig. A long arm reached out of the shower and pulled me in.

Under the spray of water, Tom kissed me deeply. There was feeling behind the kiss, not just the lust of the first kiss. It was sweet, and gentle. His hands were on either side of my face, his long fingers cradling my head, tilting it back. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes and smiled. He leaned his forehead against mine and pecked my lips once more.

“I thought you could warm up a little as I washed off the foam.” He chuckled, reaching for the soap. He washed off quickly, and I couldn’t help but look at him. All of him. I mean, we had been friends forever. I had seen him naked before. But not like this. He caught me staring at what the fan girls referred to as The Conda, and with good reason. He chuckled and pulled me closer, so that it was nestled against my stomach, pressing hard. He reached behind me and turned off the water. Taking my hand he helped me out of the shower and grabbed a towel, quickly drying off and then wrapping me in it.

Grabbing my hand and the bottle of champagne, he led me to the bedroom. I let out a giggle, following his naked bottom down the hall. He turned and grinned at me. When we entered the bedroom, I stood awkwardly at the threshold.

“Tom, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I’ve been dreaming of this for years, but….It’s going to change everything. I don’t know if I can deal with you not being in my life….” I trailed off, looking at him. He was with me in two strides. He gripped my hips, pulling me closer to him, nuzzling my neck.

“Darling, this is how its supposed to be with us. We’ve been fighting it. Because we are too scared. Why would anything change? I’ll still love you. You’ll still love me, right? The only difference is that we can be in love. We can make love. Why are we denying this?” His eyes pleaded with mine, asking me to agree with him. I threw my arms around him, kissing him. He kissed me back with renewed vigor, nudging me towards the bed. His hands were still on my hips, and he gently pushed me onto the bed, kneeling over me.

He kissed along my collar bone. Nuzzling his way down to my breasts. He pulled one of my taut nipples into his mouth , licking and sucking. His other hand skimmed down my stomach and rested at the apex of my thighs. My hands wound into his hair, little sounds of pleasure falling from my lips as he slid a finger into my already soaked core.

“Oh, Katy!” He groaned into my chest. “So beautiful, so ready. Darling, I love you. I’ve always loved you, you know that, right?” He was kissing his way down my ribcage, each kiss punctuating a word. He peppered kisses across my stomach.

“Yes. Yes, Tom. I know.” I murmured. “I love you, too.” He pulled his hand away from me, causing me to cry out from the loss of contact. He pushed my legs apart with his hands, pinning me to the bed. I bit my lip, to contain the scream that bubbled at my lips when I felt his tongue glide over me, caressing me. I bucked off the bed, unable to stand the feeling when his lips wrapped around my clit, and he sucked. I cried out as his tongue circled and flicked me. I could feel myself spiraling fast, my insides starting to contract.

“Tom! I-I-I c-c-can’t! Oh my god!” I cried as I burst into electric flame. He lapped my juices and groaned as he moved up my body, kissing and nipping here and there. He held himself above me and looked down into my face.

“Darling, you are the sweetest thing I have ever had on my tongue. I could do that forever.” He whispered, licking his lips. I gripped his shoulders and bucked up into him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

“Now, Hiddleston.” I demanded. He chuckled and kissed me. Tasting myself on his lips did things to me that I can’t even begin to describe. It turned me wild. I wanted him more than I have ever wanted any man before. He was taking to long for me, so I took matters into my own hands. Literally. Reaching between us, I gripped his cock in my hand, stroking it. The velvety skin felt so good in my hand. He let out a shaky breath as I guided him to my entrance and grabbed his tight ass, pulling him towards me. He didn’t make me wait any longer. He sunk into me, my name crossing his lips like a benediction. He began to move, his face a mask of concentration.

“Katy, my God. You’re so tight and so fucking wet. I’m not going to last long. Shit. ” He cursed as I tightened my legs around him and tightened my inner muscles, drawing him closer with my feet.

“Tom, please.” I threw my head back on the bed. He pumped harder, faster. His breath was coming faster as he reached for his release. I cried out as I came again, my walls fluttering around him. He swore again as I felt him twitch inside me, filling me. He collapsed on top of me and I tightened my legs around him, relishing his weight on me. I kissed his shoulder and ran my fingers through his hair. He stirred, rolling to his side and bringing me with him. He grinned at me.

“Tell me again why we waited so long to do that? Ehehehe!” He chuckled.

I smiled and snuggled closer to him. I sighed, content. He disentangled himself from me and jumped off the bed.

“Be right back, love.” He said, sprinting, naked, from the room. I raised myself up on my elbow, reaching down and pulling the blanket up and tucking it under my arms.  
I saw a light coming down the hallway. Tom reappeared in my bedroom doorway, wearing a party hat, and carrying a plate of the cake pancakes with a candle on top.

This was, hands down, the best birthday ever.


End file.
